


An Olive Branch

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I Love Maryse and anybody can fight me, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: Having a fire message sitting there waiting for her was strange enough.Having a portal open for her once she finished reading it was outrageous.----------------------------------Magnus has a Mother's Day present for Maryse





	An Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was a nerd who wouldn't watch Shadowhunters till I read the series, I'm a little stick-in-the-mud about the portrayal of Maryse. And then there's how the show is handling the affair (AWESOMELY!!~) and basically, Maryse is my child and I love her.
> 
> Enjoy~

Having a fire message sitting there waiting for her was strange enough.

 

Having a portal open for her once she finished reading it was outrageous.

 

Portal travel had never agreed with Maryse. Before she walked through, Maryse steeled herself for the trip. (And for what she might encounter on the other side.) Maryse admired the space, admired the way it exuded power, but in a comfortable atmosphere. Magnus must've...where was Magnus?

 

“Ah, Maryse. I see you received my message.” Strolling just as confidently as ever, Magnus appeared ~~out of thin air~~ from the hallway.

 

“I was unaware we needed to talk.” Maryse turned to him, smoothing her dress down in a presentable manner.

 

Magnus waved his hand. A box appeared the next moment in a flourish of blue magic. A burgundy box and a bright black bow, a lot like the quiver Magnus had gifted Max.

 

Maryse furrowed her brow. “What's this?”

 

“A gift.” Magnus stretched out his arm a little more, moving the box further into Maryse's space. Maryse's expression did not change, but she took it nonetheless. “Happy Mother's Day.”

 

“Mother's Day?”

 

“It's a mundane celebration, honoring Mothers and all their hard-work – it's quite new, only about a hundred years old.” Magnus's gaze shifted between the box and his guest. “Open it.”

 

Maryse did.

 

Sitting in plush satin were two gleaming silvers, etched with intricate swirls she couldn't recognize. “Alexander said you had a perchant for throwing knives, during your training days.” Magnus's avoidance of The Circle did not go unnoticed. Maryse was grateful.

 

“What are these markings?”

 

“Warlock Runes. Protection, precision, and ownership – they'll always return to you, even if you leave them behind. And I have it on the highest authority that they will hold Nephilim runes.” Magnus rushed the words out, playing with his rings even as he gestured every other word.

 

Maryse picked up the blades, watching it gleam in the sunlight. Wonderful, it was almost like they were tailor-made to fit in her hand. “They are beautiful, Magnus.” She turned from the knives to look Magnus in the eye. “Thank you.” Magnus smiled in return and nodded.

 

As Maryse placed them back in the box, she noticed a small slip of paper folded into the walls. Pulling it out, a gaudy font and bright colors read out 'Cornelia Spa'. “What are these?”

 

“A spa treatment – completely free of charge. Nothing a woman needs more to feel new than a day of complete and utter pampering.”

 

Suddenly, Maryse felt cold. Her grip tightened on the box.

 

“...Perhaps I said too much.”

 

Magnus had invited her, so Maryse didn't feel so bad as she moved aside. She braced herself against an arm chair, feeling the pattern underneath her fingers. It gave her something to focus on that wasn't...that wasn't Robert.

 

“Alec told you, then?”

 

“He didn't mean to.” Magnus stepped closer, rounding her to maintain distance. “Whatever's between you and Robert...Alec thinks about it. A lot. I only wanted to ease his worries.”

 

Maryse nodded, more acknowledging the words than accepting them. Her thumb stroked over the arm chair. Thoughts ran through her head. She didn't know what to say. Magnus wasn't eager to end the silence either.

 

“He proposed to me in Barcelona because I was studying there.” After a minute or two, Maryse suddenly spoke. “We'd had both trained in Idris, but I took a year abroad in Barcelona while he stayed. He traveled to Barcelona just to surprise me. He even insisted in traveling like a Mundane.” A sound bubbled out. Maryse didn't know if it was bitter or nostalgic. ~~A chuckle or a sob.~~ “He wrote me everyday when we were parted. One time, I was awake for two days and forgot – he actually flooded my room with fire messages.”

 

Magnus chuckled. Maryse heard him step again, feeling him closer than before. “Maryse, I know we will never see eye-to-eye,” He reached out, pulling Maryse back to look at her, “But I hope you will take these words to heart.”

 

“I have known heartbreak. I have known the doubt, the guilt, and the sorrow that comes with losing someone you are still in love with. It hurts. In my experience, it has hurt worse than any mortal wound ever could. But...that pain does fade. With time, with dedication...”

 

“With a new love?” Magnus blinked owlishly. Maryse Lightwood making a quip? What a shocking world.

 

Magnus laughed and maybe, even blushed. “Yes, that certainly helps, although my understanding is that is not in the books for Shadowhunters. My point is, you are stronger than your situation. You will endure.”

 

Magnus words sunk deep into Maryse's heart. She could not think the last time she had anyone comfort her. In Idris, Robert's affair walked a fine line between secrecy and gossip. Maryse had spent everyday looking over her shoulder, waiting for someone to erase that line. Quite frankly, it was a relief, to share this burden with someone who would not judge her. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes. Maryse cleared her throat, taking a step out of Magnus's touch and composing herself.

 

“Will you...will you be visiting your mother, on this day?”

 

Something in Magnus's eyes vanished when Maryse looked up, even though he wouldn't look at her. His hands came together, fingers intricately spinning his rings around and around. “Have...have I said something wrong?”

 

Magnus smiled, fake and forced even to her untrained eyes. “I...wouldn't be invited, even if I could.” Now it was Magnus who squared back his shoulders as he raised his head. “Let's just say my parents weren't very...welcoming of a Warlock son.”

 

Everything Maryse had ever said about Warlocks came together like a vice on her heart. Even for all the hurtful things, a part of her couldn't believe a mother couldn't love their child in the smallest part. But Magnus's face told a different story and Maryse didn't think she would forget it anytime soon.

 

Silence stretched once again.

 

“Perhaps...” Maryse cleared her throat. A distracting tactic this time rather than an emotional one. “The next time I'm in New York, we could both go to this...spa. I can't say I've ever been to one.”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. That sparkle in his eyes was back and he smiled at her. “I would like that, Maryse. Very much so.”

 

Maryse nodded. “Thank you for this, Magnus.” She gestured to the box. She meant so much more.

 


End file.
